Voice
by MistyRose-Mint
Summary: An ONE OK ROCK's fanfic! / Sang vokalis kehilangan suaranya? Ini gawat! / "... Kau juga sepertinya menyukai obat yang aku berikan kemarin." \ TORUKA! Toru x Taka! \ Shonen-ai! Fluff! \ Mind to review? ;-D


**VOICE**

**Disclaimer : I just own the story, not for character**

**Shonen-ai content! Fluff! Humor? Maybe OOC!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

"Sudah kubilang agar jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi padamu?!" bentak Toru yang kini tengah sibuk mencari obat dikotak pertolongan pertama untuk sang vokalis yang tiba-tiba saja kehilangan suaranya di lagu terkahir. Kondisi ini sungguh membuat semua anggota ONE OK ROCK yang lainnya menjadi sangat khawatir apalagi jika mengingat mereka akan segera mengadakan tur dunia. "Sekarang kau lebih baik duduk manis ditanjangmu itu sementara aku akan mencarikan obat untukmu," titah Toru—mutlak—sedang dirinya menududuki kursi yang terletak disamping ranjang Taka dan mulai berkutat membongkar isi kotak pertolongan pertama yang baru saja ia temukan.

Taka hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sedalam yang ia bisa ketika sang _leader_—sekaligus kekasihnya—memarahinya. Tentu ia mengakui bahwa semua ini adalah salahnya. Jika saja ia tidak terlalu memaksakan untuk berteriak, tentu ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

Ini semua terjadi ketika ia menyanyikan lagu terakhir—_Nobody's Home_—dengan nada yang sangat tinggi sehingga menyebabkan pira suaranya mengalami trauma. Dan orang yang pertama kali menyadari jika ada yang salah dengan dirinya tentu saja Toru. Dengan cepat ia memberikan kode untuk para kru di back stage untuk menyalakan lagu agar sang vokalis bisa _lipsync_ dan tidak lagi memaksakan suaranya untuk keluar—atau pita suaranya akan benar-benar putus.

Diliriknya Toru yang masih sibuk mencari obat untuk dirinya. Dalam hati Taka sangat bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang baik seperti Toru. Entah apa yang terjadi jika Toru tidak cepat menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya, bisa saja konsernya akan menjadi konser terburuk sepanjang sejarah karir ONE OK ROCK bermusik. Dan itu semua dikarenakan dirinya yang ceroboh.

PLUK!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu seperti sebuah botol kecil mengenai tepat dikepalanya. Sepertinya Toru yang melemparnya, "Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi jangan terus-menerus memandangiku seperti itu, _Little_."

Taka memalingkan wajahnya—kesal karena diejek dengan kata '_Little_' sekaligus malu karena ketahuan sedang memerhatikan sang kekasih. Dirinya sadar jika ia memang yang paling 'mungil' diantara yang lainnya, tetapi tidak usah sampai dipertegas seperti itu!

Menyadari jika ucapannya tadi salah, Toru segera menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih membisu—tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. "Taka," panggilnya dengan nada rendah. Sedangkan yang dipanggil merasa jantungnya berdetak tidak normal kala mendengar suara Toru yang serendah itu.

"Mori-_chan_," Panggil Toru sekali lagi dengan dirinya yang kini berada dihadapan Taka yang masih memalingkan wajahnya—tidak ingin menatap Toru. Merasa diacuhkan, mau tak mau Toru-pun menjadi kesal sendiri.

"Takoya-_chan_~" panggil Toru untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Taka. Vokalis yang kini tengah 'kehilangan'suaranya itu menoleh menghadap Toru dengan tatapan sinis yang seolah berkata _'__**Jangan merubah namaku seperti itu!**__'_ yang membuat Toru tertawa kecil, "Kau sungguh tidak cocok untuk memiliki tatapan seperti itu, _Little_."

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil '_Little_' untuk yang kedua kali, Taka akhirnya menendang kaki Toru—lumayan keras—dan mengakibatkan sang pemilik kaki yang ditendang mengaduh kesakitan. Dilihatya sang pelaku penendangan dan yang ia dapatkan adalah tampang kemenangan diwajah manis Taka. Merasa bahwa pertengkaran ini akan berlangsung lama—dan sia-sia, akhirnya Toru-pun mengalah. "Hei, Taka."

Kali ini Taka menoleh dan terkejut ketika ia mengetahui bahwa jaraknya dengan Toru tidaklah lebih dari beberapa sentimeter saja. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bahwa wajahnya mulai memanas, dan ia mungkin akan segera menundukkan kepalanya jika saja Toru tidak menahannya dengan kedua tangannya yang besar dan hangat. "Taka, tatap aku."

Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Taka menatap wajah Toru—yang terlihat semakin tampan dengan jarak sedekat ini. Dirasakannya wajahnya semakin memanas dan bisa dipastikan wajahnya kini tidak jauh berbeda dengan seekor kepiting yang baru saja direbus. _'Ugh, sungguh memalukan!'_ pikirnya.

Sementara Toru masih saja meneliti tiap inchi dari wajah sang vokalis. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa wajah manisnya itu sangat berhasil memikat hatinya. Walaupun awalnya ia lebih tertarik kepada Tomoya—yang kini menjadi kekasih sang bassist, namun kini hatinya hanya terpaku untuk sang vokalis yang mungil nan manis ini. "Kau sungguh manis, kau tahu?"

Mendengar ucapan Toru, jantung Taka-pun berdetak begitu cepat, _**'Sial! Berhenti menggodaku seperti itu, baka-Toru!' **_kira-kira seperti itulah maksud dari tatapan Taka saat ini, dan Toru tidak menggubrisnya. Toru kini semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Taka sambil terus menatap kedua manik hitam milik kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Taka yang menyadari apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh sang kekasih, dengan perlahan ia mulai menutup matanya. Toru yang melihat reaksi yang diinginkannya dari Taka, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, segera diraupnya bibir mungil nan menggoda milik kekasihnya.

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat dibibir mungil Taka. Sebuah ciuman yang tidak terlalu menuntut namun dapat dilihat secara jelas siapa yang mendominasi. Toru mulai melumat bibir kecil Taka dan sesekali lidahnya menjilat bibir ranum Taka—meminta Taka untuk membuka mulutnya. Seolah mengerti, Taka-pun dengan pasrah membukakan mulutnya. Pertukaran saliva-pun tidak dapat dihindari. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang menginginkan ciuman ini berkahir. Namun pada akhirnya ciuman itupun berakhir dikarenakan pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis di paru-paru mereka.

"Haahh… Haah… Dengan begini, obatnya sudah berhasil kumasukkan jadi suaramu akan lebih cepat kembali," ucap Toru setelah ia berhasil menormalkan kembali napasnya.

Taka yang mendengarnya kini memiringkan kepalanya—bingung. Obat? Memangnya jadi Toru memasukkan obat apa? Dan, bagaimana? Seingatnya tadi, ia tidak merasakan menelan apapun.

Melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menggemaskan, membuat Toru tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup bibir manis itu lagi, "Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu, _Little_. Kau ingin aku memberikan obatmu lagi, huh?"

Taka yang mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Toru memincingkan matanya—kesal bercampur penasaran—yang seolah berkata, _**'Cepat-jelaskan-maksud-dari-ucapanmu-tadi-Toru?!'**_

Seolah mengerti, dengan cepat Toru menjelaskannya, "Kau tahu bukan bahwa saliva dapat mempercepat proses penyembuhan luka, bukan? Dalam kasusmu, aku berpikir jika suaramu hilang karena kau terlalu memaksakan pita suaramu untuk terus berteriak dan mengakibatkan adanya luka di pita suaramu. Jadi, maksud dari ciumanku tadi adalah sebagai perantara agar salivaku dapat sampai ke pita suaramu dan proses penyembuhan berlangsung lebih cepat."

Taka tertegun mendengar penjelasan—alasan—Toru menciumnya. Sedikit terdengar tidak masuk akal, namun sebagian yang Toru katakan memang ada benarnya—tentang fakta bahwa saliva dapat mempercepat proses penyembuhan luka. Dan akhirnya, Taka hanya bisa tersenyum berterimakasih atas usaha yang telah kekasihnya itu lakukan untuknya.

"Nah, _Little_, sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur agar kau sembuh lebih cepat lagi. Kau tau, aku sudah merindukan suaramu itu." Ucapan Toru tadi sukses membuat Taka menjadi salah tingkah, tidak ketinggalan juga rona merah diwajahnya—yang tadi sempat menghilang. Dengan segera Taka menyamankan posisinya untuk segera tidur.

"Good night,_ Little_," ucap Toru sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Taka—karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur sang vokalis. Namun kemudian ia dikejutkan oleh tangan mungil Taka yang menahannya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut lagi adalah saat merasakan bibir mungil Taka mengecup singkat pipi porselennya. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Toru untuk memproses apa yang baru saja Taka lakukan padanya. Setelah sadar, dilihatnya Taka yang kini telah berada diposisi tidurnya—dan telah memejamkan matanya. Toru yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum, kekasihnya sungguh manis jika seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Little prince_." ucap Toru pelan dan kemudian mengecup singkat dahi Taka. Sesaat kemudian iapun beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

.

.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

.

Pagi ini begitu cerah. Burung-burungpun ikut berkicau menemani cerahnya pagi ini. Suasana cerah juga terlihat di ruang makan grup ONE OK ROCK. Selain karena hari ini mereka tidak ada kegiatan—yang artinya mereka bisa bermalas-malasan sepanjang hari, hal ini juga disebabkan oleh sang vokalis yang telah mendapatkan suaranya kembali.

Saat ini para member ONE OK ROCK minus Toru—karena ia belum bangun—sedang menyantap sarapan yang dibuat oleh Taka. "Wah! Selamat ya, Taka! Akhirnya suaramu bisa kembali lagi!" ucap Tomoya disertai dengan cengiran khasnya. Taka yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ini sebuah keajaiban! Bagaimana bisa suaramu bisa kembali lagi dalam satu malam?" Tanya Ryota penuh selidik disertai anggukan antusias dari Tomoya, "Ya! Beritahu kami obat apa yang kau minum. Siapa tahu jika kami mengalami apa yang kau kemarin kau alami."

Taka yang mendengar pertanyaan dari sepasang sejoli itu kini terdiam dengan wajah yang memanas. Tidak mungkin jika ia menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa sembuh dengan _obat_ yang Toru berikan. "A-aku—"

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan disana?"

"Oh, hai leader! Kami hanya sedang menanyakan obat apa yang Taka minum sehingga suaranya bisa kembali secepat ini." Jelas Tomoya saat melihat Toru datang.

"Taka, benarkah suaramu sudah kembali?" Tanya Toru sambil terus berjalan kearah meja makan untuk ikut sarapan bersama yang lainnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat antusias.

"Errr, ya…"

"Hm, tapi suaramu masih terdengar serak di telingaku. Mungkin kau harus meminum _obat_mu lagi." Ucap Toru dengan seringai yang terlukis diwajah tampannya. Kini ia tengah duduk disamping Taka.

Sedangkan Taka, ia tengah membelalakkan matanya—tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi Toru katakan. Ia harus meminum _obat_? Lagi? "Kau pasti bercanda, Toru."

"Tentu saja tidak, _Little_. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan jika kau meminum _obat_mu lagi? Kau juga sepertinya menyukai _obat_ yang aku berikan kemarin." Ucap Toru santai, walaupun ia mengetahui jika saat ini Taka tengah menghadiahkannya tatapan sinis akibat ucapannya tadi. Tapi apa yang Toru katakan tadi memang sebuah fakta, kan?

"Baiklah, apakah diantara kalan berdua ada yang bersedia menjelaskan obat apa yang Taka minum kemarin malam?" Tanya Tomoya sekali lagi ketika ia menyadari bahwa obrolan mereka menjadi terdengar sangat ambigu baginya.

"Tomo-kun, sepertinya kau tidak mengerti juga, ya? Umurmu berapa sih?" Tanya Ryota—setengah menyindir Tomoya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Tomoya bertanya hal seperti itu. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas—

"_Little_, sepertinya aku perlu memberikan _obat_ untukmu sekarang juga. Sepertinya masih ada yang penasaran dengan _obat_mu." Ucap Toru dengan nada menggoda dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan horror dari Taka.

"Jika kau berani melakukannya disini, akan kubunuh kau!"

"Oh, jadi kau ingin melakukannya ditempat yang lebih privat?" goda Toru dan berhasil menghasilkan sembuarat merah di pipi Taka.

"Bu-bukan begit—" belum selesai Taka berucap, bibirnya kini telah diraup seutuhnya oleh Toru dan membuat Taka seketika itu juga merasa lemas dan mulai memejamkan matanya—menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Toru berikan.

Sedangkan Tomoya dan Ryota, mereka hanya bisa tertegun melihat kelakuan sang vokalis dan leader mereka.

"Ryota."

"Hm?"

"Kapan kau akan kehilangan suaramu?"

"….Kau gila, Tomo-kun."

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

A/n : Eum... Ha-hai~ Saya kembali lagi membawa sebuah fanfic yang... eum... aneh? Hehehe.

Kali ini saya membuat fanfic dengan pair ToruKa / Toru x Taka dari ONE OK ROCK. Gimana? Memuaskan tidak? Hehe._.v

Nah, berhubung saya mengenal ONE OK ROCK baru beberapa bulan ini, saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika Toru dan Taka dalam fic saya menjadi terlalu OOC. Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan untuk membuat mereka terlalu OOC, itu semua terjadi dikarenakan saya belum terlalu mengenal mereka /plak/

Dan maaf jika saya salah menempatkan fic ini dalam _screenplays_. Habisnya menurut saya fiction boy/girlband aja ditaro di screenplays, berarti fic tentang band juga disini, kan? *nyengir inosen* /ngocol/

Akhir kata,

Mind to give me some review? ^^


End file.
